


Comfort

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Fi still has nightmares about losing his old company.





	

“Fi,  _ Fi _ !  Wake up, c’mon, wake up for me.”  Sev wakes with a start when he hears Atin’s voice.  He curses under his breath as he shoves himself up, suddenly aware of muffled whimpers from the other side of the bunk.  “Come on, you’re okay.”

Fi pants and clings to Atin, his knuckles white as his fingers tighten in his tunic.  “Sorry, sorry-  I’m sorry,” he stutters out, closing his eyes, “I didn’t mean to wake you up.”

The rest of the room is quiet - it sounds like everyone is still asleep, thankfully.  Atin sighs and holds Fi close, running his fingers through his thick curls as Sev reaches out to rest a hand at the back of their partner’s neck while he visibly tries to get himself under control, squeezing lightly to reassure him.  “You’re safe,” Sev says, trying to calm his own racing heartbeat while doing the same for Fi.

“Sorry, I- I was dreaming about- Teroch-”  His breath leaves him in a soft keen, the old grief clearly still weighing heavy on him as he sobs.  “Could’ve saved them, I was right there-  I was there.”

Sev stays silent until Fi slowly goes quiet.  He sighs softly and says, “You could’ve.”

Atin hisses at him.  “ _ Sev _ .”

“But you didn’t get that chance.  Neither did Atin.” Sev tries to ignore the sinking feeling in his chest as Atin tenses next to him at the reminder.  “Geonosis was fucked.  Being able to save them, it’s different than having the chance to do it.  That got taken away from you.  It’s not your fault.”  It might be the most he’s said at once to anyone in as long as he can remember, but he’s  _ trying _ .  He hates seeing his partners hurt, even if it’s from nightmares about the ones they couldn’t save.  They deserve better than that.

Fi lets out a shaky breath, still clinging to Atin with one hand, though he reaches out to take Sev’s hand with the other.  “Yeah- yeah, I guess you’re right.  I shouldn’t blame myself, nothing I can do now.”  He says it like he’s trying to convince himself, but his voice is still a little less shaky, a little more solid as he gives them both a smile.  “Thanks.”

Atin settles back down with Fi sprawled over his chest - he’s always been one for actions more than words.  “Anytime,  _ cyar’ika _ ,” he says softly, the endearment sounding strange in his voice, before tugging Sev down with them.  Sev rests a hand on Fi’s back, allowing himself to lie down against Atin’s side as he closes his eyes.  Maybe he won’t sleep again tonight, maybe none of them will, but they’re together, and that’s enough to keep the nightmares at bay for a little while.


End file.
